Camaleão
by Patty-MTK
Summary: —Naruto… não gostaria de ser um sócio de uma das empresas mais importantes do país? Te dou a metade das minhas ações e em troca você me ajuda a destruir Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de tudo, você também o odeia.  SasuNaru / Tradução.
1. Capítulo1: Tão somente para destruílo

**Título Original: Camaleon**

**Autora:NeSLY**

**Tradutora: Patty-MTK**

**Original: ****http: .net******** /s/4136567 /1/Camaleon (não esqueçam de juntar os espaços)**

**Resumo: ****—****Naruto… não gostaria de ser um sócio de uma das empresas mais importantes do país? Te dou a metade das minhas ações e em troca você me ajuda a destruir Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de tudo, você também o odeia. (SasuNaru)**

**Advertências:** Yaoi/ AU.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Camaleão**

**Capítulo 1**

**Tão somente para destruí-lo.**

— Eu... — a voz da rosada hesitava a cada sílaba, com um olhar cabisbaixo e com rubor em suas faces indicava o medo da rejeição que estava formando em seu interior — Sasuke-kun... — apertou com um pouco de força seus punhos tentando reunir coragem necessária para falar, tudo era tão difícil, tão complicado.

— Sakura... — a impassível voz do menor dos Uchiha soou tão grave como sempre com esse tom de indiferença que sempre o caracterizou— Estou muito cansado, a negociação de hoje foi muito longa e verdadeiramente quero que se apresse. Não entendo o que pode ser tão importante para que...

— EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! — Sakura havia fechado instintivamente os olhos enquanto apertava a barra de sua saia tentando dar-se um pouco mais de força...

Um silêncio esmagador preencheu o lugar, Sasuke simplesmente suspirou antes de terminar de beber o conteúdo de seu copo e desviar o olhar até a rua iluminada que oferecia a linda vista daquele elegante restaurante.

—Não... não é somente gostar... — continuou falando um pouco mais calma a mulher com o olhar fixo na mesa — Eu... eu de verdade te quero... não... —negou com um forte movimento de cabeça— eu te amo Sasuke-kun...

— Sakura... — finalmente o moreno se dedicou a olhar para os olhos verdes da mulher para que não tivesse que repetir suas palavras— é uma grande pessoa, e mais poderia dizer que é como uma amiga... — Sakura abaixou ainda mais a cabeça —... mas não posso te ver de outra forma. sinto muinto...

O Uchiha se levantou cuidadosamente e começou a caminhar em direção a saída, entretanto, a rosada agarrou a manga da camisa do moreno que somente a viu ladinamente e pode identificar algumas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. — Por quê? — se agarrou mais ao homem tentando falara corretamente, embora suas lágrimas não a permitiam— eu te queo muito e eu... eu sei que pode chegar a se apaixonar por mim...

—Não Sakura...

— Mas você nunca amou ninguém! — a mulher levantou com força de seu assento, fixando seus olhos um pouco avermelhados no homem ao seu lado— Deixa que eu te ensino a me querer!

— Não volte a repetir isso — falou taxativamente enquanto apertava o braço da mulher com um pouco de força — Não faça isso mais difícil e esqueça-se de mim— a soltou com um pouco de brusquidão e voltou a caminhar até a saída, esperando que não o seguissem...

Sakura ficou estática enquanto via o maior afastar-se, apertou ses pulhos, pegou sua carteira e andou atrás dele esperando poder alcançá-lo.

— Sasuke-kun! —gritou conseguindo que o moreno girasse sua cabeça para observá-la— por favor... — chegou até ele e tentou respirar normalmente— deixe-me demonstrar meu amor...

—Sakura você e eu somos uma boa equipe de trabalho... não estrague isso...

— Isso já está arruinado! — voltou a gritar enquanto abaixava um pouco a cabeça— Por quê? —disse entre dentes antes de levantar sua voz novamente— Por que não pode me amar?

— Porque já amo alguém... — uma brisa recorreu seu corpo enquanto levantava o olhar e as lágrimas corriam livremente sem que pudesse detê-las. — e nunca chegarei a te amar dessa maneira.

Um forte golpe atingiu o rosto do moreno, que certamente deixaria marca. Seu rosto se encontrava levemente de lado, mas podia ouvir o leve soluço da rosada, talvez fora muito cruel, ele havia evitado isso, tinha evitado, mas como sempre Sakura agia teimosamente, assim que achava melhor falar a verdade, melhor destruir suas ilusões de uma vez por todas.

— Te odeio.

Girou tranquilamente para ver como a mulher apertava seus punhos e fechava com força seus olhos para evitar que as lágrimas continuassem saindo.

— E vai me pagar, EU JURO!

Viu a mulher afastar-se correndo e pegar um táxi que esperava que a levasse para casa, suspirou cansado e levantando a vista relaxadamente para o resplandecente céu e um sussurro saiu de seus lábios— Naruro...

—Ototo-chan!

Era talvez a décima vez que batia na bendita porta e seu irmão sequer respondia, o mais provável é que estivesse escutando música. De repente a porta se abriu enquanto via um sonolento loiro com fones que caiam graciosamente por seus ombros.

— O que aconteceu Deidara-niisan?

— Acontece que estou à meia hora batendo na porta e sequer se atreve a me responder!

— Desculpa... — disse enquanto soltava um pequeno bocejo.

— Como pode dormir às seis da tarde?

— Não tenho nada para fazer... além do mais é meu primeiro dia de férias deixe-me disfruta-lo a minha maneira.

— Como quiser... — dizia o loiro maior enquanto girava e se encaminhava até a sala de jantar— de qualquer forma eu havia preparado um delicioso ramen...

— Ramen!

— Tenha mais cuidado Naruto! — gritou o homem ao ver o menor passar quase correndo em direção à sala... definitivamente, jamais mudaria.

— Boa noite Naruto-kun... — um jovem moreno o saudou cortesmente com um inevitável sorriso no rosto, sentado esperando que os loiros chegassem para começar a comer.

— Olá Sai.

— Bom, comamos em paz, por favor... — Deidara sentenciou enquanto se sentava em seu lugar e todos começavam a comer tranquilamente— E como foi seu dia, Sai?

—Deidara... não me estrague a comida... — destoando certo desânimo.

— Não conseguiu trabalho... — aclarou o loiro já terminando seu primeiro prato da noite.

— Vamos, não se desanime! — disse feliz o loiro menor enquanto dava um tapinha em suas costas— Eu tão pouco tenho trabalho, mas aí veremos o que faremos mais adiante. Além do mais meu irmão pode nos apoiar economicamente por um tempo.

— Vontade eu tenho ototo... — falou o mais velho dos três — mas devo lembra-los que tem que pagar o apartamento, comida, roupa... —suspirou um pouco desanimado, mas de imediato desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto— Mas, no momento estamos bem, Naru acaba de voltar de Milão com toda essa loucura que tem por trabalho, assim que estamos bem, não se agonie, Sai.

— Pensando agora... — murmurou Naruto enquanto desviava seu olhar— Por que não trabalha comigo?

— Eh... com você? Não se isso não faz o meu estilo.

—Por que não? — virou um pouco o rosto olhando assim melhor para o moreno— tem um bom corpo...

— Isso não basta Naru... — interveio Deidara enquanto tomava um pouco de sua bebida.

— Eu sei, mas eu poderia ensina-lo o que lhe faz falta e...

— Naruto... não sei, sério... — voltou a falar Sai enquanto fixava sua vista na comida.

— Poderia ser temporário... — disse calamente enquanto rescotava em seu assento— além do mais assim não ficarei tão sozinho... essas pessoas às vezes são muito...

— E por isso quer me levar para lá.

— Mas não é para tanto.

— Sai muitas pessoas morreriam para converter-se em modelo da noite para o dia!

O moreno suspirou resignado, em parte o loiro tinha razão, ainda assim precisava do trabalho e somente seria por um tempo. Naruto ganhava muito dinheiro, já que era o modelo do momento e viajava de país em país, seu rosto estava estampado em muitos outdoors publicitários e outras coisas do gênero. Ele não pretendia chegar ao mesmo nível, talvez alguns desfiles até que conseguisse algo que combinasse consigo.

— Está certo— ainda resignado recostou-se um pouco em sua cadeira.

—Grande! — o loiro abraçou-o fortemente com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

— Sim, grande... então me diga, vai ir com Sai ou vai inventar uma aparência como meu ototo?— Deidara olhou fixamente o outro loiro, dando a entender que não gostava nem um pouco que se disfarçasse para aparecer nas passarelas. Embora não gostasse que seu irmão desfilasse muitas vezes meio desnudo.

— Como Sai... não gosto de me envolve em tantos problemas como... Kyo... — falou sarcasticamente enquanto o menor somente sorria um pouco nervoso.

—Bom, seja como for eu vou me arrumar porque vou sair.

Deidara tranquilamente até seu quarto enquanto Sai fazia mesmo, só que para o seu.

— Naruto te certeza que não quer vir? Todo o pessoal vai estar lá e não te vêem faz um bom tempo.

— Não Sai, estou muito cansado da viajem.

— Tudo bem.

— Peça desculpa a eles por mim.

— Está certo.

Foi a última coisa que escultou do moreno antes que ouvisse a porta se fechar. Caminhou com tranquilidade até a pequena sala enquanto ligava a televisão e tentava se distrair um pouco.

"e aí estão as melhores cenas o desfile de Milão deste ano"

A suave voz de uma repórter conseguiu que o loiro deixasse naquele canal. Passaram varias imagens das passarelas, o desfile e as pessoas que se encontravam no "público".

"Mas, é claro o melhor da noite foi sem dúvida o modelo japonês Kyo".

Pode ver sua imagem na televisão, um débil sorriso se pôs em seu rosto. Ante o mundo inteiro era Kyo um modelo extremamente bonito, com um corpo beirando a perfeição, cabelos negros e destoantes olhos azuis. Mas, o que mais atraia as pessoas era o mistério que o rodeava, quase não falava nem dava declarações. Da sua vida pessoal quase ninguém tinha conhecimento e lhe ofereciam quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro para que fosse permitida uma entrevista em sua casa, mas jamais aceitava, sabia que devia manter sua vida pessoal para si.

— Auto vangloriando-se irmãozinho — falou sarcasticamente ao ver o loiro observar com tanta determinação sua imagem no aparelho.

— Não... somente é... é estranho ver como todo mundo me vê e acreditam como alguém que não sou.

— Foi você quem forjou essa imagem justamente para que não te reconhecessem, está lembrado? — dando um golpe na cabeça, lembrando de alguns anos atrás.

— Sim, fiz tudo isso para que você não soubesse, mas já descobriu. Agora já não faz mais sentido continuar com a máscara de Kyo, não acha? — um pequeno tique apareceu no rosto do mais velho ao lembrar-se de toda essa loucura que o loiro armou.

— Talvez... mas se dá conta de como sua vida privada já não existiria — falou conciliadoramente enquanto se juntava ao loiro no sofá — como Kyo, pode chegar tranquilamente em casa tirar a peruca e ser você mesmo.

Naruto suspirou resignado abraçando o maior e fundindo seu rosto no peito do outro loiro, lhe agradava quando Deidara se colocava dessa forma, compreensivo.

"E como todos podem notar os presentes ficaram muito encantados, infelizmente Kyo-kun não esteve presente. Em algum momento o veremos em uma reunião social? Ou...".

Com isso Deidara desligou a televisão voltando a abraçar seu irmão, sabia o quanto isso o estressava. Umas pequenas batidas na porta conseguiram que o maior se afastasse de Naruto e se encaminhasse para atender.

— Naruto já estou indo!

— Está certo se cuide — voltou a suspirar um pouco mais tranquilo agora, viu o loiro pegar sua jaqueta e ir junto com o bando que tinha de amigos.

— Naruto — Sai saiu abotoando a camisa — Tem certeza que não quer vir?

— Somente darei uma pequena volta por aí e logo voltarei para dormir — disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos.

A porta voltou a se fechar deixando o loiro em um permanente silêncio cômodo, mas por hora esmagador. Suspirou tranquilo enquanto decidia se levantar de uma vez por todas, pegou um pequeno casaco e saiu do lugar tentando se distrair um pouco.

Sasuke entrou tranquilamente em seu apartamento sem a necessidade de acender a luz, conhecia o lugar perfeitamente, além do mais uma tênue luz deslizava pela grande janela e o ajudava em seus passos. Se aproximou do mini-bar e serviu-se com um pouco de uísque, apoiando-se parapeito da janela fixou seu olhar nas escuras ruas da cidade. Não queria magoar os sentimentos de alguém que praticamente a considerava como amiga e, menos ainda, com quem possuía uma relação de trabalho. Definitivamente, as coisas iam se fazer extremamente estressantes na empresa.

Bebeu mais um pouco fechando os olhos inevitavelmente, vagas recordações invadiam sua mente, uns belos olhos azuis e um lindo cabelo loiro, cujo o vento brincava enquanto o copo daquele garoto pemanecia levemente inclinado diante da ponte. Por que não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo? Bufou molesto, o mais certo é que o loiro sequer se lembraria dele, provavelmente o odiava, mas ainda assim não podia esquecê-lo. Não podia tirá-lo da cabeça um só instante. _"eu quero estar com você Sasuke, não quero mais nada...". _Sorriu melancolicamente, às vezes a vida não era como queríamos, nem sempre é possível ter o que se quer.

— Ei ouviu isso? Há uma garota que está dançando meio desnuda na barra.

Ambos os homens sorriram lascivamente enquanto se direcionavam a passos apressados até o dito bar, enquanto o loiro simplesmente os observou afastarem-se. Bufou um pouco colocando suas mãos dentro do casaco devido ao frio, sem poder evitar, passou frente ao bar e escutou o forte barulho, os assovios e as palavras grotescas direcionadas a mulher que dançava sobre a barra. Dirigiu seu olhar para o interior do estabelecimento e ente a multidão conseguiu a mulher dançando torpemente, certamente pela quantidade de álcool ingerido.

— Malditos. — loiro sussurrou apertando os punhos.

Essa mulher estava mal e dava para notar devido o seu rosto. Sorria, mas sabia que somente fazia isso pela grande quantidade de álcool que certamente ela tinha em seu corpo. A mulher levantou a cabeça e seus olhos verdes se conectaram de imediato com os azuis. E, como se mais nada existisse, tudo parou nesse instante. A rosada deteve seus movimentos e deixou seus braços cair para poder fixar seu olhar no loiro que estava observando-a na saída do bar.

Naruto sentiu que não havia barulho algum, os olhos dessa pessoa gritavam uma só palavra: Ajude-me. Sem pensar sequer um segundo mais, encaminhou-se para o interior do bar abrindo espaço entre a mutidão de bêbados e pervertidos que havia ali. Estirou seus braços para pegá-la pela cintura, descer e, com o mesmo cuidado, rodea seu corpo com uma mão enquanto pegava a jaqueta e a bolsa que deveria ser da moça de olhos verdes. Caminhou entre insultos e queixas por parte daqueles homens, decidiu ignorá-los completamente. Saiu daquele lugar com a rosada caminhando torpemente ao seu lado e agarrada levemente ao pescoço do maior. A última coisa que conseguiu escutar por parte da mulher foi um leve "_obrigada"_ dito em um vago sussurro.

— É um prazer fazer negócios com vocês. — falou cortêzmente o maior dos Uchiha com um elegante sorriso em seus lábios. —teram os story boads na próxima semana em seu escritório.

— Uchiha-san, Sabaku-san… — disse um senhor enquanto levantava de se assento com parcimônia e os menores o imitaram em um sinal de educação — como sempre é um verdadeiro prazer fechar negócios com sua empresa.

— Igualmente — o ruivo respondeu observando o homem se afastar até sair do restaurante — Isso foi relemente incrível — notavelmente cansado o menor voltava a se sentar. — por um momento acreditei que iriam dar para trás com o negócio.

— Bem dito Gaara, por um instante — afirmou o mais velho com um sorriso enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho— mas no final aceitou todas as clausulas. A este passo voltaremos a ganhar de Sakura e Sasuke por quem consegue mais contratos este ano. — sorriu ainda mais, gostava de competir com seu irmão.

—Sim, parece que terei umas boas férias este ano — disse recostando-se um pouco, ainda se lembrava da aposta entre os quatro. Sakura e Sasuke haviam apostado contra eles que a dupla que fechasse mais contratos nete ano pagaria ao outro par as férias no lugar que quisessem, e era mais do que impossível que eles perdessem.

— Bom eu estou muito cansado — falou Itachi se levantando — Eu te levo?

— Não, meu carro está ali fora, além do mais tenho que ir ao bendito desfile que Temari organizou e, se me atraso um segundo morrerei degolado.

— Ah... claro hoje era a apresentação da nova temporada.

— Isso mesmo, nos vemos amanhã. Sasuke morrerá quando souber que assinamos um contrato com a gravadora.

— Certamente fará isso, vou até levar champanhe... — ambos se encaminharam até o estacionamento do lugar submersos em uma contínua conversação, definitivamente havia sido um excelente dia.

Sakura se moveu um pouco antes de poder abrir os olhos, que veio junto com uma forte dor de cabeça. Sentiu seu corpo extremamente pesado, sentou-se com cuidado tentando distinguir o lugar em que se encontrava e, apesar da escuridão, pode perceber que não era seu quarto. Instintivamente olhou seu corpo e observou que estava com uma camisa de manga longa e calças que obviamente não lhe pertenciam. Que demônios havia acontecido? Levou ambas as mãos até sua cabeça tentando se lembrar o que tinha feito, podia sentir o aroma do álcool em seu corpo. A noite se mostrava reluzente através da pequena janela daquele quarto.

Suspirou um pouco, antes de por suas pernas no chão e as recordações voltaram em sua mente violentamente. A rejeição de Sasuke, o ar que encontrou em um bairro de má fama, os copos atrás de copos que ingeriu a dança estúpida e degradante que tinha feito sobre a barra, não muito consciente de seus atos, e por fim uns profundos orbes azuis observando-a com fixação. Daí em diante todo seu mundo se borrava, não se lembrava de mais nada.

Naruto chiou um pouco incômodo enquanto tomava um pouco de suco sentado na sala de jantar tentando compreender algumas coisas. Por que tinha colocado uma completa estranha em sua casa? Bufou incomodado, não podia evitá-lo, instintivamente era uma pessoa boa de mais para deixá-la a sua própria sorte naquele lugar. Sabia perfeitamente que sua bondade sempre lhe trazia problemas, mas aí ia ele novamente. Somente esperava que dessa vez não desse nada errado, sorriu com um pouco de escárnio, estava ficando paranóico, mas depois de tudo, quando ferem seu coração, não é fácil voltar a confiar nas pessoas como antes, nada que os anos não façam.

O pequeno som da chaleira alertou o loiro conseguindo que se levantasse e colocasse água quente em uma pequena xícara onde já havia café, sem açúcar é claro, para ajuda a mulher a se recuperar um pouco seus sentidos. Moveu o conteúdo e caminhou até seu quarto onde se encontrava a rosada, a viu sentada na borda de sua cama, com o olhar fixo no chão. Bateu algumas vezes na porta anunciando a sua chegada, algo idiota, visto que era seu quarto, ainda assim não pode evitá-lo.

—Isso... isso vai ajudá-la a melhorar um pouco — disse cortêzmente enquanto estendia a xícara para a garota que a pegou com um pouco de vergonha devido à situação em que se encontrava.

— Obrigada— a suave voz da mulher de olhos verdes inundou o lugar, seguido por um pequeno silêncio.

— Tomei o atrevimento de trocar sua roupa, pensei que não iria querer acordar com a roupa naquele estado.

— Não, muito obrigada, não deveria se preocupar.

— Não foi nada— lhe sorriu amavelmente indicando que não havia nenhum problema.

— Por que não é como você? — a rosada sussurrou vagamente de maneira quase inconsciente.

— Como é?

— Ah, não é nada, me desculpe! — disse com um leve rubor em suas bochechas— é que simplesmente não foi um bom dia.

— Já pude me dar conta disso, não quero incomodar, mas... o que aconteceu? — a garota levantou o olhar para fixa-la no loiro, não havia más intenções de sua parte, queria ajudá-la, mais uma vez.

— É que... — fixou o olhar na xícara que segurava em suas mãos— hoje o cara que eu amei a vida toda me rejeitou... — uma pequena lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha— sei que é muito estúpido o que fiz... mas essa foi minha primeira reação, quis perder a consciência e esquecer de tudo... pensei que talvez o álcool me ajudaria, mas... —sua voz se entrecortou devido à lágrimas— nunca fui muito boa com bebidas, por obvias consequências...

Naruto pode ver como a rosada levantava seu olhar e se fixava nele. As lágrimas seguiam seu curso, mas agra ela o olhava com um sorriso triste no rosto. Sem poder evitar, secou as lágrimas dos olhos verdes com o dorso da mão.

— Não foi certo o que fez... — disse com um tom conciliador— esquecer não é o correto, as recordações te ensinam a não voltar a cometer os mesmos erros, a ser mais forte... — ofereceu um pequeno sorriso— depois de tudo... as pessoas se fazem forte, pois possuem recordações que não podem esquecer.

A última coisa que sentiu foi os baços ao redor de sua cintura, que a apertava com força enquanto seus soluços voltavam a se fazerem audíveis pelo ambiente.

— Chore, desafogue essa noite, deixe que as lágrimas apaguem a dor de seu coração. Somente por hoje sinta-se libre para chorar. —sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos da mulher.

Talvez passaram se alguns muitos, ou quiçá algumas horas, a verdade é que a essa altura já não sabiam, mas haviam permanecido dessa forma por muito tempo. O único que estava certo é que apenas a alguns segundo a mulher decidira parar de chorar.

— Me desculpe — sussurrou afastando seu corpo do loiro.

— Não, não se preocupe — respondeu novamente com u sorriso.

— Você é muito amável— suspirou um pouco mais calma e já sem lágrimas nos olhos — realmente... muito obrigado.

— Já disse que não se preocupasse...

— Sakura… -

—Eh?

— Meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

— E eu sou Naruto.

O loiro se levantou com cuidado carregando a xícara, certamente para lavá-la. Com as luzes agora acesa e um pouco mais tranquila a rosada s dedicou a observar as paredes do quarto onde estava. Surpreenderam-se ao ver várias fotos de tamanho grande e emolduradas de um homem muito bonito de cabelos negros e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Naruto. "Na verdade... se parecem muito". Aproximando se da foto reparou que era a capa de uma revista e muitas outras fotos havia no lugar. Por acaso Naruto conhecia esse modelo famoso? Escutou os passos do loiro se aproximando e de imediato virou para encará-lo e poder fazer a pergunta que no momento dava voltas em sua mente.

— Espero que não se aborreça que compartilhar o quarto comigo, eu dormirei no futon, você pode dormir na cama — falou tranquilamente enquanto estendia o futon no chão.

— Natuto… — falou debilmente colocando seus braços atrás das costas — você conhece Kyo-kun?

— Eh? — instintivamente se endireitou por completo para olhar para a rosada — bem, eu...

—Ou somente o admira?

— Bom, é que na realidade... — não soube qual a razão, mas os olhos verdes sobre si não o deixava mentir, parecia que o descobriria, era como se conhecessem há anos — digamos que o conheço muito bem.

— São um casal?

— Não, não, claro que não... mas nos conhecemos muito bem. — disse sorridente pelo ilógico que soava para ele essa ideia.

— Oh — Voltou a fixar seu olhar nas fotos —são muito boas essas fotos.

— Sim, minha favorita é essa — sinalizou para uma foto onde o moreno aparecia com os braços estendidos, a camisa de seda negra completamente aberta. O jeans marcando a cintura e seus cabelos, assim como a camisa, possuíam um aspecto de movimento constante devido ao vento que tinha. Entretanto o que mais ressaltava era certamente o fixo olhar azul, carregados de confiança e prepotência, totalmente oposto ao doce olhar desse instante "_lembro que nesse dia pegei um resfriado_".

— Si, Kyo-kun é incrível, mas gosto mais dessa aqui — mostrou uma fotografia em que o homem aparecia e perfil com o olhar fixo em um ponto morto, com seu braço direito completamente estendido, enquanto de suas mãos caiam maravilhosamente várias pétalas de cerejeira. Vestia inteiramente de branco ressaltando seus cabelos e olhos, ainda que pelo ângulo não fosse possível apreciar...

— Por certo que é. Não quer comer alguma coisa? — perguntou um pouco mais animado o loiro.

—Não, obrigada. — negou levemente com a cabeça.

— Certo, se desejar pode tomar um banho — sinalizou uma porta branca do lado deles.

— Obrigada, eu ou em seguida.

O loiro lhe estendeu outra muda de roupa enquanto a garora se encaminhava para o interior do quarto. Suspirou um pouco antes de começar a se vestir e colocar seu pijama, inevitavelmente essa garota lhe lembrava muito a Ino, por seu caráter de fazer a primeira coisa que lhe vem a cabeça. Duvidava que Sakura a conhecesse, Ino era uma das melhores modelos do país e, pelas roupas da rosada, podia assegurar que ela era uma executiva ou algo do gênero.

Sentou-se no futon recordando a da fragilidade que a mulher de olhos verdes mostrara agora pouco, também lembrava Hinata. Tão sensível como poderia ser, desenhou um doce sorriso em seus lábios, há muito tempo que não sabia nada da morena. A porta do banheiro se abriu possibilitando que ele visse a garota secando seus cabelos.

— Tem um bonito cabelo Sakura-chan — disse sorridente abraçando suas pernas, gesto seguido de um sorriso mais aberto da rosada.

— Obrigada... — ficou observando durante alguns segundos o cabelo cumprido — por muitos anos tenho cuidado dele... por causa do homem que eu gostava, ele gostava das que tinham cabelos longos... mas...parece que na verdade sempre foi um rumor. — Naruto sentiu a aura depressiva que se formava ao redor da garoou a sorrir.

— Pois... — falou vagamente conseguindo chamar a atenção da outra — para mim parece que fica melhor de cabelo curto... — comentou com um sorriso mais largo.

— Obrigada... — um leve rubor se pronunciou nas bochechas da mulher que se sentava agora na borda da cama. — Talvez não fosse o homem para mim.

— Assim que se fala!

— Em todo caso deveria saber... os Uchiha são sempre frios dessa forma...

— U… Uchiha! — Sakura inclinou levemente o rosto ao ver a palidez que o loiro adquirira, juntamente com uma expressão desconcertante que marcava seu rosto.

— Sim, Uchiha Sasuke. O que? Por acaso o conhece?

— Digamos que... não lhe tenho o maior dos apreços... — disse entredentes enquanto apertava os punhos e cravava seu olhar no chão... o que menos queria é que a rosada visse a parte sombria de sua vida. Aquela parte que somente Uchiha Sasuke provocava.

— Pois somos dois — Sakura desviou o olhar, já não doía mais, nem sequer tinha vontade de chorar. Mas tinha vontade de vingança, de ensinar-lhe o muito que dói uma rejeição... de ensinar-lhe ainda que finja ser frio, que ele também pode sofrer, chorar e cometer erros...

—Naruto... — sua voz saiu com um tom distante, mas ainda assim continuou falando ao sentir o olhar do loiro sobre ela — Sasuke não é seu santo de devoção, certo? — girou novamente sua cabeça para ver o leve assentimento por parte dos olhos azuis. — não te perguntarei o porquê, posto que obviamente parece não quer falar disso, mas... — um sorriso estranho se formou em seu rosto— não gostaria de destruí-lo? — Naruto mostrou uma clara surpresa em seu rosto – Há de ensinar a esse prepotente que não pode trata as pessoas como se fossem lixo...

— Sakura…

—O que me diz Naruto?

O loiro simplesmente bufou um pouco, não, não deveria deixar-se levar por seus sentimentos, bons ou ruins, não deveria fazê-lo. Não mais. — Acho que deve descansar um pouco, pensar melhor nas coisas, acalmar seus sentimentos e amanhã conversamos...

— Está certo — disse tranquila deitando-se na cama e se cobrindo com a pequena coberta— somente pense nisso.

— Somente descanse.

— Igualmente.

Nisso morreu a pequena conversa, Sakura fechou os olhos tentando conciliar um pouco o sono, não iria desistir de suas ideias, por nada nesse mundo. Tinha que ser assim, já havia feito muitas loucuras, primeiro no bar e logo após isso se instalou na casa de um desconhecido. Sorriu tristemente, pelo menos tivera um pouco de sorte, olhou para o loiro que agora lhe dava as costas. Por sorte não havia caído nas mãos de um pervertido, sentia que Naruto era diferente de qualquer homem que já havia conhecido, por isso mesmo sabia que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu plano para destruir o Uchiha.

A noite havia passado e os raios de sol iluminavam a manhã, junto com um quente ambiente. Deidara abriu a porta de seu quarto enquanto espreguiçava seu corpo tentando acordar completamente, sentindo o delicioso aroma de café invadir o apartamento. Nesse instante a porta da frente se abriu mostrando o moreno que passava a mão por seus olhos para enfocar a pessoa que tinha a sua frente.

— Bom dia... — falou um sonolento Sai que bocejava um pouco — pensei que estava na cozinhando.

— Eh? — o loiro inclinou a cabeça— eu achei que você que esta cozinhando... — o tempo se deteve por um instante para ambos, e de igual forma abriram os olhos desmesuradamente ao analisar a situação.

— Oh não, Naruto! — gritaram em uníssono enquanto se aproximavam da grande cozinha que certamente deveria estar incendiada por culpa do loiro.

— AHHH!

— QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ?

— CERTAMENTE É UMA FÃ LOUCA!

— SAI EU A AMARRO NA CADEIRA E VOCÊ CHAMA A POLÍCIA!

— CERTO!

— EI, O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? ME SOLTEM! NARUTOOOO!

O loiro acordou de repente ao escultar seu nome e rapidamente girou para o lugar onde Sakura deveria estar, mas somente encontrou a cama corretamente arrumada— Oh não... Sai... Deidara... — se levanou rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha, onde certamente se encontravam. Encontrou um Deidara amarrando a rosada em uma cadeira, enquanto esta esperneava com muita intensidade, e nisso Sai fazia uma ligação a sabe-se lá quem.

— Te disse para me soltar! — e com um golpe da rosada, Deidara se estatelou contra a mesa.

— Também é violenta— exclamou com raiva tocando a bochecha que certamente ficaria com uma marca em alguns minutos.

— Não imagina o problema em que vamos te colocar, sua louca. — falou o moreno antes de dar uma chave de braço da qual a rosada, fazendo-se de sua força, se desfez de imediato, atacando o com um golpe no estômago fazendo retroceder alguns passos.

— Muito bem, já chega, os três! — disse ao ver que eles queriam continuar com a briga.

— Naruto! — Sakura correu um pouco mais aliviada escondendo-se atrás do loiro.

— Não acho que você precise se esconder atrás de mim, Sakura-chan... você muito forte dattebayo… — Naruto levou suas mãos até a boca, surpreendido pelo que acabava de dizer, ao mesmo tempo Deidara e Saio o observavam com os olhos arregalados.

— Eh...? — Sakura deixou de lado o pequeno rubor que cobria sua face, provocado pelo comentário do loiro, para ver a atitude estranha dos outros presentes — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não se preocupe Sakura-chan... — sorriu nervosamente dando algumas palmadas nas costas da rosada que o observava — Bom... vocês deixem de maluquice, tratem de fingir que são normais...

— É tudo culpa sua ototo!

— É verdade! Se tivesse nos avisad que tinha alguém mais na casa... — disse insinuantemente com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

— Não é o que estão pensando! — disse um tanto alterado— Sakura-chan é somente... é...

— mmmh…

— Sai!

— Está certo... está certo...deixe a briga absurda.— acalmou o loiro maior sentando-se em uma das cadeiras— Mas Sai tem razão, Naruto. Deveria ter nos avisado que alguém mais estaria aqui em casa.

— Sim, me desculpe.

— Ototo...

— Sim, vou te pedir que, por favor, se esqueça disso que a primeira impressão é a que conta... — disse com um sorriso — o loiro com o cabelo preso é o meu aniki, Deidara. — o mais velho apenas assentiu. — O moreno é um dos meus melhores amigos, Sai.

— Oi.

—Olá... — respondeu a rosada ainda os observando com desconfiança. — Eu somente queria fazer o café da manhã em forma de agradecimento por ontem a noite e...

— E vem dizer que não...

— Saí cale-se.

— Bom, de toda forma não sabia que morava mais pessoas, assim que somente preparei café para dois, mas podemos repartir caso não se importem...

— Por mim não há problema.

— Com tanto que não morra envenenado...

—Ótimo! — exclamou jovialmente o loiro. — então te ajudo a servir Sakura-chan.

— Claro.

— Sasuke-san… - o intercomunicador do escritório do menor dos Uchiha ressoou acendendo uma pequena luz junto com a doce voz de sua. Pressionou um pequeno botão antes de falar.

— Pode falar.

— Os da Lan's Corporation ligaram para pedir que o jantar desta noite seja adiado para amanhã devido a uns problemas pessoais.

— Diga a eles que não há problema algum.

— Estar certo.

— Hinata... diga para Sakura que venha até meu escritório.

—Imediatamente.

Sasuke se recostou um pouco em seu assento soltando o ar vagarosamente, tudo isso era muito aborrecedor. Mas tinha que falar com a mulher para poder deixar as coisas claras e evitar, assim, problemas futuros. Depois de tudo, tinham que separar o pessoal do profissional— Sasuke-san... — a voz de Hinata voltou a chamar.

—Diga-me.

— Falei com Tenten, a secretária da Sakura-san, e ela me disse que ainda não chegou. — Sasuke rodou os olhos molesto.

— Quando ela chegar, digam que preciso falar com ela— se levantou com cuidado e se serviu de um copo de uísque, era só o que lhe faltava, problemas com sua companheira de trabalho. E, para piorar, teriam um jantar de negócios muito importante e a rosada se quer dava sinais de vida.

— Ah... que boas são as férias... — estirou seus braços com toda a tranquilidade do mundo e respirou o delicioso aroma que aquele parque oferecia.

Olhou seu relógio e viu que era cerca de uma da tarde, se levantou tranquilamente e encaminhou-se ao elegante restaurante que Sakura o havia convidado. Durante o café da manhã ela havia pedido que almoçassem juntos, pois queria conversar algo muito importante. Foi embora com sorriso no rosto, coisa que deixou o loiro mais tranquilo. Se encaminhou para o interior do restaurante e viu a garota sentada com o olhar fixo em algum lugar.

— Olá Sakura-chan.

— Naruto, que bom te ver! — sorriu abertamente vendo como o loiro se sentava frente a ela.

— Como está?

— Muito bem.

— Linda boina... — comentou enquanto tomava um pouco de suco, o qual parecia que Sakura havia pedido para ambos.

— Hoje, quando fui ao meu apartamento, fiz três coisas muito importantes. Fui até um advogado; liguei para uma agência de viagens...

— Agência de... viagens?

— Sim, penso em me dar umas pequenas férias... — viu o sorriso um pouco irônico por parte do loiro, assim que decidiu continuar falando — não penso em fugir, Naruto... é que preciso de um tempo para mim... — deu um curto suspiro — passei muito tempo tentando ser a mulher perfeita para o perfeito Uchiha Sasuke, e não fiz mais do que errar. Graças a você compreendi que não é possível fingir ser alguém que não sou, somente tenho que ser eu mesma, e, para isso, preciso afastar-me de tudo e conseguir assim recuperar a Sakura que se perdeu no caminho.

— Gosto quando fala assim.

— E por último fui ao salão de beleza... — disse enquanto tirava a boina deixando cair seu cabelo, agora curto e levemente ondulado nas pontas, cair frente ao loiro.

—Wow... ficou muito bom Sakura-chan— comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Obrigada... e é claro obrigada pelo conselho.

— De nada, aprendi a ter um bom olho para esse tipo de coisa, para alguma coisa teria que me servir trabalhar tantos anos nisso. — comentou inconscientemente enquanto bebia um pouco de suco.

— Nisso? — deixou a boina na mesa e mirou o loiro— Em que você trabalha Naruto?

— Bom, eu... — voltou a beber um pouco de suco tentando ganhar tempo para pensar uma boa mentira— bom... eu... sou assessor de imagem...é isso...

— Que bom! — disse com um grande sorriso enquanto bebia um pouco mais.

— Agora o gran finale, sabe para que fui até o advogado essa manhã? — o loiro simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Um garçom se aproximava da mesa e colocava os pratos sobre ela. — Espero que não se aborreça, pedi pelos dois.

— Claro que não.

—Naruto… não gostaria de ser um sócio de uma das empresas mais importantes do país? Te dou a metade das minhas ações e em troca você me ajuda a destruir Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de tudo, você também o odeia. — as palavras de Sakura detiveram todos os pensamentos de Naruto. O que estava falando?

— Sakura, não acredito que isso...

— Naruto, por favor, já teve muito tempo para pensar... — levou uma pequena porção de comida a sua boca e a mastigou lentamente. — quero fazer isso.

— Calma Sakura, vamos esclarecer alguns pontos, certo? — um leve assentimento por parte da rosada lhe indicou que podia continuar— Como é essa história de ser sócio de não sei qual empresa?

— Konoha e associados S.A, exatamente- falou com clareza e total seriedade — é uma empresa reconhecida no ramo, nos encarregamos de lançar campanhas publicitárias, concertos, vídeo clipes, em fim... um monte dessas coisas. — Naruto lembrou ter escultado algo assim enquanto trabalhava nas passarelas, depois de tudo esses acionistas sempre eram convidados para esse tipo de evento.

— Mas... por que me daria metade de suas ações?

— Porque seria a única razão e desculpa para que trabalhe lado a lado com Sasuke...

— Com Sasuke? Sakura por um acaso ficou louca?

— Vamos Naruto, não exagere. — disse bebendo um pouco de suco completamente relaxada, como havia feito antes.

— Mas e você? Não pode arriscar tudo por uma estúpida vingança.

— Não é uma estúpida vingança Naruto. Simplesmente quero dar uma lição de vida a Sasuke-kun… - Naruto sentiu claramente o tom venenoso que a rosada pronunciou o nome do moreno – além do que não é para tanto, minha família é sócia dessa empresa e de muitas outras mais, se é isso que o preocupa. É certo que trabalhava nessa empresa até agora, mas só o fazia por ele e nada mais... — bebeu mais um pouco de suco — se eu tiver vontade posso me dedicar a simplesmente existir, o dinheiro não é algo que falta para minha família.

—Mas... conceder suas ações indicaria perda de posição na empresa.

— Mesmo que me unisse com o resto dos sócios não superaríamos o poder majoritário que os Uchiha possuem. — Naruto a olhou com a sobrancelha, dando a entender que não havia entendido nada — É simples, 25 por cento das ações pertencem a Sasuke e outros 25 a Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, o que dá a eles metade da empresa. De outro lado está a família Sabaku com 30 por cento, embora seja dividido, dando assim, 10 por cento para cada um deles, Gaara, Temari e Kankuro...

—Temari… mas ela não é modelo?

— Sim, mas isso não a escusa de ser uma Sabaku e, portanto, sócia da empresa. Ela e seu irmão somente assistem as reuniões do conselho. Kankuro é arquiteto, sendo assim, sempre anda para lá e para cá não tendo tempo para estabilizar-se em um lugar. E o mesmo acontece com Temari... agora que me lembro você também tinha uma foto dela e da Ino, certo?

— Aham... — Naruto somente assentiu, não queria aprofundar muito no assunto e menos ainda dizer que eles eram amigos, já que certamente acabaria dizendo que é o famoso modelo Kyo-kun— e você tem os outros 20 por cento...

— Não somente tenho 10, os outros 10 pertence aos sócios minoritários que são representados pelo primogênito dos Uchiha...

— Itachi... — concluiu o loiro— isso quer dizer quem possui o completo controle da empresa.

— Assim mesmo, isso é algo que os fascina, ter tudo completamente controlado... no momento Fugaku-san, o pai deles é o presidente da companhia, ainda que não tenha ações se manteve com o posto devido ao excelente trabalho que já realizou e como vice está o meu pai...mas ambos vão se retirar em alguns meses...

— Isso quer dizer que qualquer um dos Uchiha ascenderá...

— Exato.

— Mas ainda assim... Sakura eu... nem se quer sei qual é exatamente esse trabalho.

— Então me deixe explicar.

— Isso é loucura.

— Somente me deixe terminar e depois pode tomar sua decisão, certo? — o loiro somente a observou com atenção — meu trabalho não é fácil, mas tão pouco é algo científico. Nós nos encarregamos de conseguir clientes para a empresa, uma vez que algumas dessas preferem falar com alguém da nossa companhia a falar com terceiros. Isso lhes dá uma maior sensação de segurança. Então, nos reunimos e convencemos de que nossa proposta é a melhor. Analisamos custos, limitações, modelos e o que for preciso para atendê-los. Pode ser um comercial, uma campanha publicitária, vídeo clipe, qualquer coisa. Nós somente temos que nos preocupar em conseguir que fechem o contrato conosco.

— Conosco?

— Trabalhamos em duplas, Itachi e Gaara e até hoje Sasuke e eu.

— Então pretende que eu te substitua?

— Exato.

— Mas, por que me dar ações? Poderia simplesmente representá-la.

— De certa forma quis te recompensar... — Nauto a olhou de um gesto que refletia claramente a mensagem: "não preciso" — também se somente vá como um representante de minhas ações, Sasuke te expulsará a ponta pés, mas como sócio não pode fazer isso. Com ações pode impor sua presença...

— Exatamente, Sasuke vai me expulsar... é mais provável Sakura, ele precisa de alguém que saiba disto, algum profissional ou que tenha mais experiência no campo dos negócios...

— Naruto por um acaso se deu conta como o mundo funciona? Em uma empresa não importa se tem ou não um doutorado e uma longa experiência, basta ter um bom sobrenome e capital, isso é tudo. Ou acha que todos os altos executivos tem uma carreira que cabe ao seu posto? Konoha é o tipo de empresa em que os presidentes, vices e os altos cargos executivos são assumidos pelos filhos e sucessores dos que possuem mais ações. Pessoas que tem seu futuro garantido desde o momento em que nasceu... basta ter um capital de mais de 10 milhões de dólares para que todos o chamem de "Uzumaki-sama"... é uma vida deprimente eu sei, mas essa é minha vida... — Naruto continuou a observá-la, por um momento a viu falar de uma maneira muito fria — e é dessa maneira que quero aborrecê-lo um pouco.

— Do que está falando?

— Como comentei, dentro de pouco Fugaku-san irá se retirar, assim, a presidência será disputada tanto por Itachi quanto por Sasuke e como somos dois grupos, fizemos uma pequena aposta — tomou mais um gole do suco — A dupla que conseguisse mais contratos ao final dos meses que restam assumirá a presidência. Os perdedores além de não assumirem o cargo terão que pagar as férias dos ganhadores para onde eles quiserem.

— E quer que eu faça Sasuke peder?

— Quanto a isso eu não me importo... não é minha intenção atacar seu orgulho, mas sim seu coração.

Naruto bufou momentaneamente enquanto desviava seu olhar para a ampla paisagem que o lugar oferecia, tentando de alguma forma ordenar seus pensamentos e toda a informação reunida. — Por que deduz que eu odeio o Sasuke? — falou baixo enquanto ouvia como a rosada deixava seus talheres para poder falar.

— Mesmo que não quisesse me falar nada, sei que você e Sasuke tiveram um passado. Que para você parece muito doloroso, sempre desvia o olhar quando te pergunto sobre isso, acredito que não são recordações muito boas...

— Mas sou um completo desconhecido! — exclamou esta vez perdendo um pouco a calma que ainda tinha— Não me conhece, não pode simplesmente me pedir para que destrua Sasuke e me dar suas ações, porque simplesmente não me conhece.

Sakura respirou tranquila desviando seu olhar, tentando evitar chocar seu olhar com os orbes azuis do loiro — Eu sei... mas estranhamente me gera uma confiança...e você também possui motivos que o estimula... — girou suavemente para olhar fixamente o rosto do maior que a observava com a mesma intensidade — se a sua preocupação é que ele te reconheça...

— Não o fará... — murmurou para si mesmo.

— Então não há problesmas... não nenhuma forma para desconfiar de você...

— Não quero fazer isso Sakura... não...

— Fica repetindo não, não e não... mas há uma parte de você que grita sim.

Naruto congelou momentaneamente se saber como replicar, não queria fundir-se em uma escuridão devoradora, da qual talvez não pudesse sair. _"Não importa o que aconteça Naruto, sempre... esculte me bem, sempre te protegerei." _Apertou com força os punhos, palavra falsas, promessas incompletas e uma pontada em seu coração, que a pesar dos anos passarem, não desaparecia. Voltou a sentar-se com um olhar fixo sobre o envelope que se encontrava sobre a mesa e que somente agora havia percebido. — Eu aceito... — foi um débil sussurro do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus olhos. A partir daquele instante começaria a contagem regressiva, uma vingança contra o moreno que causara as cicatrizes que dilaceravam seu coração.

Fim do capítulo um.


	2. Capítulo 2: O disfarce perfeito sou eu

**Camaleão**

**Capítulo 2: O disfarce perfeito sou eu.**

E uma vez mais se encontrava em frente à televisão de sua casa sentado no sofá sem saber o que fazer. Ao seu lado pousava um envelope branco com as cópias dos documentos que acabava de assinar "Transpasse de Ações". Definitivamente tudo funcionava tão rápido quando havia dinheiro no meio. Já era sócio da bendita empresa da qual pertencia Sasuke e dentro de algumas horas teria que vê-lo. Não queria, não queria voltar a vê-lo, mas não tinha como voltar à trás. Suspirou uma vez mais, já havia começado a dita "vingança" contra o Uchiha, ainda que pelo pouco de dizia Sakura, Sasuke nunca teve nenhuma parceira estável, quer dizer, nunca se interessou por ninguém. Como poderia destruí-lo se não possuía nenhum ponto fraco para atacar?

A porta do apartamento se abriu e escutou com umas chaves eram deixadas sobre a mesa. —Olá Naruto, o que está fazendo?

— Vendo televisão.

— Mas... está desligada...— comentou Sai enquanto se sentava ao seu lado deixando seu casaco sobre o sofá.

— Não disse que via um programa...

— Hum estou vendo...O que aconteceu?

— O que? — Sai somente sorriu recostando suas costas no respaldo do sofá.

— Tem uma cara...

Naruto suspirou uma vez mais antes de fixar seu olhar na televisão, deixando seu olhar se perder — Sai...acha que eu sou como antes? Que sou o Naruto de anos atrás...— desta vez foi Sai quem suspirou tratando de escolher as palavras corretas enquanto seu olhar também se perdia.

— Sim, apresar de tudo pelo que passou, continua sendo amável, amigável, sincero, ainda que tenha endurecido um pouco com os anos, aquele Naruto de antes continua em você.

— Sei...— sussurrou abaixando o olhar— mas, não me referia a isso, e sim a meu físico.

— Seu físico?

— Sim, continuo sendo igual a antes, quer dizer...— se reincorporou ao assento para poder ver os olhos do moreno— se não me visse há alguns anos e me encontrasse agora, me reconheceria?

Sai ladeou um pouco o rosto dando a entender que não compreendia muito bem a pergunta e nem mesmo o seu por que. Definitivamente Naruto estava bem estranho hoje.— Isso tem a ver com o Uchiha-bastardo? — O loiro retrocedeu instintivamente ao ver o quão transparente podia ser para Sai— estou vendo...— colocou uma mão em seu queixo— Voltou a vê-lo?— Naruto simplesmente negou com a cabeça fazendo com que Sai soltasse um suspiro— Vejamos...Naruto faz anos, quando conheceu o bastardo você era muito diferente, seu cabelo era maior, chegava até a nuca, usava óculos, mas somente te fazia mais lindo!— disse apertando suas bochechas.

— Sai concentre-se!

— Bom, olha agora...de frete ao espelho você pode responder sua própria pergunta...— sorriu levemente — Veja, agora não usa óculos, seus cabelos estão mais curtos e você os penteia de forma diferente. Se veste muito bem e sua atitude também ajuda, isso sem contar Kyo, que é moreno e não tem aquela tatuagem ...— disse apontando para o ventre do loiro.

— Então... não me reconheceria? — Sai soltou uma pequena gargalhada...

— Na verdade não...há muitas mudanças em você.— Dessa vez Naruto suspirou com um pouco mais de alívio.

— Perfeito.

— Então, poderia me contar o que está acontecendo?

— Tudo ao seu tempo. —e sem mais delongas levantou de seu assento deixando o moreno um pouco consternado com essa atitude.

— Então...não apareceu...— comentou Itachi enquanto movia um pouco o seu assento— pode se saber o que você fez Sasuke?

— Nada que seja da sua incumbência, Itachi.

— Só estamos querendo te ajudar.

— Pois eu não preciso.

— Podem se acalmar?— a voz de Gaara interrompeu a quase discussão dos irmãos já um pouco aborrecido pela atitude e ambos, pareciam mais interessados em brigar do que encontrar a rosada.

— Está certo...façamos assim, se Sakura não der sinais de vida até hoje às seis da tarde avisaremos a polícia.

— Não acha que está exagerando?— Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, seu irmão era realmente exasperante.

— Além do mais é preciso de pelo menos 48 horas, não?

— Detalhes—disse movendo uma de suas mãos— podemos omitir e dizer que está perdida há dois dias.

— Nos meteria em problemas.

— Para variar— falou sarcasticamente o ruivo enquanto bebia um pouco de água.

— Não estou de acordo.

— Tão pouco eu.

— Não importa, amanhã a noite tem um jantar de negócios e, ainda que nos convenha que percam esse negócio, não quer dizer que de fato me agrade ganhar por uma vantagem como essa. Prefiro que perca com...

— Tanto faz— o moreno levantou-se de se assento encaminhando-se para a saída. — não penso em perder para vocês, jamais. — e sem mais uma palavra deixou a sala de reuniões com uma expressão cansada.

— Bem...

O loiro olhou uma vez mais o reflexo no espelho. Vestia uma calça de tecido escuro, camisa de seda branca, um pequeno colete preto e um chapéu que caía inclinadamente sobre sua cabeça. Acrescentou os óculos com lentes violeta semi transparente*e suspirou longamente.

— Vamos enfrentar o passado dattebayo.— Saiu tranquilamente tentando passar despercebido por Sai e seu irmão, que havia chegado há alguns minutos.

"Não será tão difícil, Sai está assistindo televisão e meu nii-san está na cozinha, se não fizer nenhum barulho nem se darão conta da minha presença."

Caminhou tranquilamente levando em suas mãos o envelope com os papéis que havia assinado junto com a rosada naquela manhã. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando uma voz o deteve de imediato.

— Aonde vai tão elegante ototo? — girou rapidamente para ver como seu irmão procurava algo na geladeira sem sequer dedicar um olhar a ele. Sendo assim, como havia percebido?

— Te disse que estava estranho.— Sai igualmente não despregava o olhar da televisão...por um acaso era tão previsível?

— Consegui um trabalho...— disse duvidosamente fazendo com que os dois se virassem para observá-lo.

— Onde?

— Quando?

— Eh...agora não tenho tempo, primeiro tenho que ver se realmente me aceitarão e todo o resto...então nos vemos!

— Naruto!— Fechou a porta sem mas e sorriu ao escutar a voz de seu irmão que de certo estava enraivecido, mas realmente não tinha muito tempo.

— Está bonito.

—Ah! Me assustou Iruka-sensei— comentou um pouco alarmado levando uma mão ao peito.

— Ha, ha... me desculpe...vai a algum encontro?

— Eh...não, ou melhor dizendo, sim. Um encontro de negócios.

— Estou vendo...boa sorte Naruto.— o castanho lhe ofereceu um lindo sorriso antes de voltar para o seu apartamento.

— Obrigado.— agitou sua mão em sinal de despedida enquanto entrava rapidamente no elevador pelo qual o mais velho havia saído, teria que se apressar.

"_Não pretendo que saia com ele ,que se tornem namorados ou algo do tipo". _Fechou os olhos e se apoiou no elevador enquanto este descia. Ainda podia se lembrar as palavras de Sakura._ "a única coisa que quero é que se apaixone por você...mas não é preciso que você se envolva..."_ A porta do elevador se abriu e assim que saiu, para sua sorte, conseguiu pegar um táxi. "Somente mostre o quão encantador você é...até que se concentre unicamente em você, que perda de vista seu maldito orgulho Uchiha e então... desapareça da vida dele..." Deixou escapar um suspiro de seus lábios, tentando reunir forças.

Itachi revisava tranquilamente em sua agenda eletrônica alguns dados dos quais precisava enquanto caminhava para a saída do local com toda a elegância que marcava sua pessoa. Sabia que chamava a atenção de muitos, não soube muito bem o porque, mas decidiu de repente levantar o olhar e se surpreendeu ao ver um loiro de perfil falando com a recepcionista. Fechou sua agenda e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça disposto a observar com determinação. Aquele loiro definitivamente tinha um corpo atraente, bonito e uma excelente postura ainda que estranhamente familiar.

— Boa tarde. — a pele de Naruto se eriçou um pouco ao escutar essa voz tão sensual? Voz que lhe falava muito próximo ao seu ouvido para o seu gosto.

— Boa tarde.— respondeu quase automaticamente enquanto fixava seu olhar no moreno frente a ele, bem vestido e que desprendia uma elegância totalmente inata.

— Uchiha Itachi.— o mais velho se apresentou de imediato estirando sua mão.

— Muito pazer...Uzumaki Naruto — SE QUITO de uma maneira concientemente sedutora e lhe sorriu um pouco antes de apertar a mão do maior. "Então esse é o irmão do Sasuke..."

— E o que te trás a essa empresa Naruto? — soltaram suas mãos e um sorriso cumplice se pousou nos lábios do maior.

Venho por um assunto muito importante para a empresa, seus sócios e suas ações...— Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha — estou certo de que você pode me ajudar. — Estendeu o envelope que ainda estava em suas mãos e o maior tomou. Enquanto ele revisava os papéis, Naruto sorria ao ver as diferentes expressões que passavam pelo rosto do Uchiha mais velho. Primeiro intriga, logo confusão para finalizar com o total assombro.

— Oh, por Deus. — foi o único sussurro que saiu da boca do maior.— isso é real?— levantou o olhar e fixou nos olhos azuis frente a ele.

— Por que não haveria de sê-lo? — se apoiou na borda do balcão da recepção com um sorriso "burlona"no rosto, se a reação dele foi essa, não queria nem imaginar a do menor dos Uchiha.— Pode averiguar quando quiser.

— Espere um momento — o moreno tirou o celular de imediato discou um número — esculte-me muito bem Anko, quero que reúna os sócios na sala de reuniões e cancele todos os meus compromissos para hoje... — o sorriso de Naruto se alargou.

_E pelo que se sabe Konoha e Associados fechou a pouco tempo com Tsunade-san, uma das melhores designers do país, um contrato para que se encarreguem de tudo o que for necessário para seu próximo desfile de modas, que ocorrerá em quaros meses. Dentre os modelos , que ao parecer, a modista quer em sua passarela estão Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino e, obviamente, o misterioso Kyo..._

— Sasuke-san.— o moreno deixou o jornal que estava lendo e passou a prestar atenção a sua secretária que acabava de entrar pelo escritório.

Franziu o cenho, sabia que teria que ser algo extremamente urgente, pois ela geralmente lhe falava através do intercomunicador — Itachi-san acaba de convocar uma reunião urgente com os sócios...

— Por quê?

— Não sei, mas pediu para que todos se apresentem de imediato.

— Sasuke simplesmente bufou irritado deixando seu escritório, nem se quer havia reparado nas três fotos, onde apareciam duas loiras e o famoso moreno de olhos azuis.

Entrou na sala de reuniões e pode ver como Gaara, Itachi e Sakura se falavam acaloradamente, certamente discutindo. Em que momento Sakura havia chegado? Sem delongas, desviou o olhar para o homem que nesse momento estava de costas e observava as ruas pela grande janela da sala.

— O que está acontecendo — sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, tornando incapaz de ver como o corpo do loiro se tensava.

— Sasuke...temos problemas...— a maneira como Itachi pronunciou essas palavras não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Olhou para Sakura e esta simplesmente se acomodou em seu assento com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Instintivamente dirigiu seu olhar para o loiro que girou tranquilamente com um sorriso no rosto.

— Boa Tarde...Sasuke-san.

Levantou se bruscamente do assento e a cadeira, que em um momento se encontrava, caiu de forma estrondosa no chão. Olhou fixamente para o loiro frente a ele e seu coração bateu violentamente, abriu a boca algumas vezes para tentar dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. — Sasuke o que está acontecendo? — a voz de seu irmão lhe trouxe de volta da realidade, sem apagar a cara de surpresa do rosto.

— Na... Naruto? — o loiro simplesmente inclinou a cabeça.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — sua voz soou levemente suave acompanhada de uma falsa dúvida.

Sasuke simplesmente retrocedeu alguns passos, sentia como se o sangue lhe corresse numa velocidade impressionante dentro de suas veias. Queria pergunta se acaso já não se lembrava mais dele, mas seu maldito orgulho não permitia.

— Eu me pergunto o mesmo, Sasuke-kun. — o moreno dessa vez olhou para Sakura, que permanecia de braços cruzados e o olhando com uma estranha frieza nos olhos.

— Bem...— voltou a falar, desta vez o Uzumaki— acredito que Sasuke-san deva conhecer o meu irmão...— todos o olharam estranhamente — tenho um irmão gêmeo. — aclaou ao ver a atenção de todos sobre ele, era o momento da mentira — mas ele não mora nesse país, na verdade se mudou há alguns anos...

Menor dos Uchihas o olhou completamente confuso. Por um acaso esse Naruto era outro? O Naruto que conhecera tinha irmão gêmeo? Não que soubesse muito da vida de Naruto, mas o loiro nunca havia falado de irmão, e bem que não falavam muito da vida um do outro. — Como é possível? — um sussurro apenas saiu de sua própria estupefação.

— Não sei... apenas nascemos assim— o loio sorriu e esperou que o moreno assimilasse por completo, não poderia contradizê-lo, pois na verdade não tinha fundamentos. Não conhecia por completo a vida de Sasuke, assim como ele não conhecia suficientemente a sua, para sua sorte.

— Bom, vamos deixar de falar de parentescos, pois esse não é problema aqui. — cortou de imediato Gaara enquanto acomodava alguns papéis que estava na mesa. — Naruto-kun por favor sente-se, Sasuke você também. — o loiro se sentou junto a Sakura, no entanto o moreno sacudiu levemente a cabeça, quase de forma imperceptível, para poder se concentrar. Esse não era Naruto, além do mais esse loiro... não podia ser...não é mesmo? — Saura vendeu cinco por cento de suas ações para Uzumaki Naruto.

— Como?

— Bem...— a rosada colocou suas mãos sobre a mesa— penso em me dar umas férias, assim que decidi deixar Naruto no meu posto...

— De maneira alguma. — falou Sasuke em seu tom habitual — Se esqueceu que estamos a dois meses de nossos pais...

— Eu sei muito bem disso, por isso de deixo em boas mãos Sasuke-kun.

— Se isso é por causa do ...

— Não é, mas preciso sair do país por assuntos de força maior. — sorriu levemente— e estou certa de que Naruto é a pessoa indicada para te ajudar...

— Sakura...— Itachi tentou falar da forma mais calma possível que pode — você não pode fazer essas coisas da noite para o dia, é preciso uma reunião com os acionistas, do apoio de...

— São minhas ações — nesse instante o rosto de Sakura tornou-se mais sério — faço com elas o que der vontade, se as vendo, presenteio ou as sedo é assunto completamente meu.

— Mas entenda que não pode partir da noite para o dia — Gaara olhou nos olhos da mulher buscando algum indício que desse a entender que ela possuía alguma dúvida em relação a essa decisão, mas não encontrou.

— Não só posso fazer, como o farei. Pedi para que Naruto viesse para apresenta-lo formalmente como o novo sócio e recomendá-lo a Sasuke-kun. — olhou para o moreno— ele é muito bom com relações públicas está em suas mãos aceita-lo ou não.

Sakura se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e boina ante o olhar de todos. Não penso em discutir um segundo a mais, meu voo sai esta noite e ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver... Naruto me acompanha até meu escritório por um momento?— o loiro simplesmente assentiu e levantou-se saindo junto com a rosada. Não supôs quanto tempo havia transcorrido até chegar ao escritório da mulher, mas quando entrou soube que podia respirar aliviado.

— Tudo vai dar certo não se preocupe.

— Assim espero.— sussurrou sentando-se em um pequeno sofá.— que bom que não me reconheceu.

— Na verdade ele o fez — falou tranquilamente enquanto oferecia uma garrafa de suco ao loiro — me surpreendeu muito essa mentira de irmão gêmeo, mas não foi tão ruim, a meu ver ele acreditou.

— Teve que acreditar— afirmou o loiro abrindo a garrafa— de alguma forma ele supôs que se fosse o Naruto que o conheceu eu lhe olharia com rancor ou algo do gênero, mas ao contrário, o olhei como se de fato não o conhecesse.

— Talvez tenha razão— levantaram suas garrafas em um gesto de brinde e sorriram antes de beber um pouco.

— Não o quero aqui!— gritou Sasuke com força. Não o queria próximo, mas é claro que não, esse loiro era idêntico ao Naruto que conheceu, sua presença ia desestabiliza-lo por completo e sabia muito bem disso.

— E eu não quero ter problemas legais! Entenda Sasuke, ele está em pleno direito de exigir sua presença aqui.

— Vai ter que deixa-lo trabalhar com você — cortou Gaara ao ver que nem Itachi nem Sasuke podiam chegar a um acordo daquele jeito. — não fica outra alter...

— Já disse que não, Sakura não vai me impor a presença dele...

— Demônios Sasuke! Não é Sakura quem te impõem, mas sim suas ações. — falou mais calmamente o maior.

— Para mim é a mesma coisa.

— Qual é o problema? — Gaara olhou fixamente para o menor dos Uchiha e este somente desviou o olhar— se não há razão justificada vai ter que aguentar.

— Isso é muito estúpido... tudo isso, estão fazendo por conveniência, de certo esse dobe não sabe nem quanto é dois mais dois!

Sasuke sentou-se com raiva enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Há muito tempo não chamava ninguém dessa forma. Grande! Apenas alguns minutos com o loiro e já o chamava da mesma forma que fazia com o outro, não queria nem imaginar como seriam as coisas se passassem a conviver diariamente...

— E se negarem? — Naruto fixou seu olhar na janela a alguns passos dele.

— Itachi é inteligente, sabe muito bem que negar implicaria em processos e isso só traria desprestígio para a empresa. Gaara é o mais sério de todos e não permitirá isso por conta de Sasuke, que de certo de estar se negando. A empresa seria envolvida em quem sabe quantos problemas... — uns leves golpes na porta chamaram a atenção dos dois. — entres... — um sorriso se formou nos lábios da rosada ao ver Uchiha Sasuke na porta. Mais fácil do que pensava...

— Sente-se.

Sasuke estirou sua mão indicando ao loiro que sentasse em qualquer cadeira frente à mesa. Sakura havia ido dizendo que estava ocupada e, da mesma forma, se despediu falando que não se veriam por um bom tempo. Decerto se despediu de Itachi e Gaara também.

— Obrigado— Naruto conseguiu visualizar um jornal sobre a mesa e seus nervos se embolaram ao ver uma foto sua como Kyo nas colunas sociais. — Gosta das fofocas envolvendo famosos? — o moreno apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha dando a entender que não sabia do ele se referia, gesto seguido pelo sinal do loiro para o jornal.

— Acabamos de fechar uma campanha para um desfile de modas, somente estava lendo — falou como se fosse a coisa mais comum o mundo, depois de tudo essa era a verdade. **

— Estou vendo

— Imagino que Sakura deve ter te falado sobre o que fazemos e os negócios que realizamos.

— Não deve se preocupar com isso, pois estou bem informado. — Sasuke o observou fixamente, tinha que ter algo nesse homem de olhos azuis que lhe indicasse que esse era o Naruto que lhe conheceu. Mas esse Naruto o olhava com tanta naturalidade, parecia impossível que estivesse fingindo.

— Então espero que não tenhamos problemas, amanhã temos um jantar muito importante, vou te pedir que venha a caráter. Conhece a cadeia de fastfood "Delicious"? — o loiro assentiu— perfeito, vamos fechar um contrato com eles, procure ler um pouco e procurar temas apropriados, seus executivos são pessoas extremamente cultas e todas essas coisas...

— Não há problemas, agora, se puder me desculpar nos vemos amanhã... tenho que me retirar. — levantou e já estava quase abrindo a porta quando a voz de Sasuke o deteve.

— Naruto... por que tem o mesmo nome? — o loiro apertou a maçaneta ao ouvir a maneira tão sutil que saiu a voz do moreno.

— Não sei — girou com um cálido sorriso no rosto — teria que perguntar a meus pais, mas lamentavelmente eles já faleceram. — voltou a girar supondo que não lhe faria mais perguntas.

— E. o que aconteceu com ele? — o loiro enrugou o "cenho". "Como se atreve a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós? Ainda que não saiba eu sou eu... fala como se fossemos somente amigos."

— Ele está bem — falou com um pouco de raiva contida, esperava que o moreno não notasse. — está trabalhando fora do país e logo se casará. — escutou como uns papéis caiam no chão, girou e pode ver a grande quantidade de papéis espalhados pelo chão. O mais certo era que os recolhesse...

— Co...como? — observou a expressão de Sasuke e algo não se encaixava, o Uchiha parecia ter se esquecido dos papéis e toda sua atenção estava voltada a ele, mais precisamente na conversa que estavam tendo.

— Que vai se casar. — afirmou novamente vendo como Sasuke possuía uma expressão que não pode identificar.

— Com quem?— perguntou friamente o Uchiha, mas desta vez com olhar baixo, fixado na mesa.

— Isso é um segredo — falou confidencialmente o loiro — mas disse que logo nos apresentará.

— Certo... mas a data está próxima?

— Sabe de uma coisa Sasuke-san...— comentou particularmente o homem dos olhos azuis tentando desviar o assunto — me pergunto...que tipo de relação tem você e meu irmão. São amigos ou algo assim?

Sasuke levantou o olhar novamente e viu os olhos de Naruto — fomos...amigos — sussurrou vagamente e Naruto apertou om força os punhos se contendo para não brigar. "Somente amigos...ha! É mais desgraçado do que imaginava."

— Que bom. — voltou a girar para que o moreno não visse como agora sua cara estava completamente contrariada pela raiva— Então nos vemos amanhã.

Naruto saiu do escritório e Sasuke se permitiu apertar com forças seus punhos e contrair o cenho."Vai se casar." Sentiu uma forte pontada em seu peito quando havia escutado essa frase. "Naruto vai se casar." Sabia que podia ser muito idiota de sua parte pensar que o loiro ainda estaria apaixonado por ele, mas isso não o exonerava de querer ter esperanças. Uma esperança que não sabia que existia até hoje. "eu...ainda o amo...mas ele vai se casar..." Apertou com mais força seus punhos ao analisar seus pensamentos e, com um só movimento, lançou ao chão tudo o que havia sobre a mesa.

O estrondoso barulho se escutou por todo o recinto chamando a atenção de todos os que se encontrava no andar, exceto a do loiro que entrava no elevador. Hinata levantou-se alarmada de seu lugar e entrou quase imediatamente no escritório de seu chefe — Sasuke-san...— pronunciou assombrada ao ver o laptop, materiais de escritório e papéis espalhados pelo chão. — O que aconteceu?

— Saia daqui Hinata! — o moreno permanecia de costas para a mulher.

— Mas...

— Saia! — a Hyuuga optou por deixa-lo sozinho, talvez não fosse o melhor, mas sabia que nesse momento o moreno precisava ficar sozinho.

Uma vez mais sozinho, deixou-se cair no chão e sentou sobre o caro tapete, afastando suas pernas e apoiando suas costas na mesa. Fechou os olhos e desejando que a raiva e a impotência desaparecessem logo. "Naruto." Voltou a se questionar se tudo isso era realmente possível, essa história de irmão gêmeo, embora soubesse que não poderia fazer objeção alguma. Nunca soube muito da vida o outro, nada além das vezes em que se encontraram. Além disso, esse Naruto era muito diferente do que conhecera, este parecia mais confiante, mais desafiante, havia algo que o diferenciava do outro. Sem contar que esse Naruto o olhava com total frieza...a mesma que se olha um desconhecido...sem nenhum sentimento envolvido...sem a intenção de ser cruel, somente pelo fato de não compartilharem nenhum laço.

Esse não era Naruto, se o fosse, teria visto algum brilho em seu olhar quando se viram, não importando se fosse bom ou ruim, sabia que Naruto haveria agido de alguma forma ao vê-lo. Não podia ser o mesmo. — Já...— apertou os negos cabelos em suas mãos— já não quero mais pensar nesse Naruto...nem no outro...— deixou suas mãos no rosto — já não quero mais pensar nele...— sussurrou vagamente e sentiu seus olhos arderem ao lembrar-se das palavras do loiro "Logo vai se casar"..._Logo, _de forma alguma a frase lhe agradava — demônios.

**+-FB-+**

"_A primeira vez que o vi...na realidade nunca soube o porquê chamou minha atenção..." um Sasuke de uns quinze anos olhava fixamente o garoto de olhos azuis ao seu lado que guardava tranquilamente seus pertences dentro do armário. "Nem se quer sei o porquê de me atrair tanto...somente sei que gosto de estar ao seu lado...e isso não me agrada..."_

— _O que me diz de tomarmos um suco antes de entrarmos na sala, Sasuke?_

— _Tudo bem...— começaram a caminhar com sua habitual tranquilidade, enquanto o loiro falava sobre um jogo qualquer e Sasuke não lhe dava muita atenção. Estava mais preocupado em entender seus próprios sentimentos._

"_Não o suporto", pensou olhando disfarçadamente para o outro que fazia estranhos gestos. "É barulhento, impulsivo, __briguento, gosta de ajudar a todos... bah... poderia fazer uma lista infinita sobre tudo que não suporto nele...". Se detiveram frente a um balcão, o loiro fazendo o pedido para os dois. "Entretanto..."_

— _Naruto-kun...— uma morena um pouco enrubescida se aproximou do loiro e justamente nesse momento não estava de óculos e usava o cabelo escondido embaixo de seu chapéu. — po...poderíamos...poderíamos conversar um momento a sós?_

— _A sós? — repetiu o garoto dos olhos azuis sem entender o que a garota falava, estava certo de tê-la visto algumas vezes, mas não se lembrava de ter falado com ela antes._

_Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, reconhecia perfeitamente essa atitude nas garotas, não em vão, várias garotas já haviam se aproximado dele com a mesma pose. Era óbvio que ela iria se declarar para Naruto. Não soube a razão, mas não gostou nem um pouco disso. Franziu o cenho e apertou em suas mãos o livro que segurava no momento. _

— _O que me diz? — voltou a falar a morena._

— _Temos que ir para a aula. — cortou de imediato o moreno surpreendendo um pouco os outros dois presentes.— vamos Naruto...não tenho a menor intenção de chegar atrasado para a aula por causa de um usuratonkachi como você._

— _Eh? Como me chamou, baka? — Naruto olhou com raiva o moreno que já havia começado a andar. — Desculpe-me, conversaremos outro dia...— se dirigiu à garota e correu para alcançar Sasuke — Não volte a me chamar de usuratonkachi! — exigiu com força uma vez que estava ao lado do maior._

— _Está certo. — Naruto se surpreendeu um pouco, mas ainda assim sorriu de forma complacente — de agora em diante só te chamarei de dobe._

— _Teme...como se atreve? — continuaram discutindo até entrarem na sala e sentarem-se em seus respectivos lugares, sem, é claro, deixar de discutir ou insultarem-se... isso quando não fazia as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo._

— _Não seria bom que os parássemos? — perguntou uma garota ao vê-los continuar brigando._

—_Mmmh...não, isso já virou costumeiro. —lhe comentou outra, voltando a conversar de qualquer outro assunto._

_Com o professor já na sala, aparentemente, Naruto e Sasuke se calaram, entretanto começaram a mandar bilhetinhos para poder continuar com a briga. O moreno sorriu abertamente, se sentia feliz de ser capaz de chamar por completo a atenção de Naruto sem se importar quem estivesse ao seu lado. E ao ter deixado plantada aquela garota demostrava... e foi nesse momento que compreendeu "__Não o suporto... É barulhento, impulsivo, __briguento, gosta de ajudar a todos...bah...poderia fazer um lista infinita sobre tudo que não suporto nele... entretanto... o que mais detesto em Naruto... é que sem pretensão alguma conseguiu com que eu me apaixonasse por ele."_

**+-FB-+**

Passou com lentidão as mãos por seu rosto em um gesto de desamparo ao recordar daqueles dias e sentiu um frio quase impossível recorrer por todo seu peito. "_Se eu pensar bem... nós temos algo que os de mais não tem." _Um sorriso amargo se pousou em seus lábios. Possuíam a mesma voz, a mesma maldita voz, ia se sentir como se o Naruto que conheceu estivesse junto a ele. _"Nós temos um ao outro..." _Deixou sua testa se encostar em seus joelhos. "...e não me olhe assim teme! Sei que soa ridículo e sentimental...mas é assim que me sinto e, ainda que não queira admitir, sei que também se sente dessa forma...não ria teme."

Pegou a carteira que estava em seu bolso e tirou uma pequena foto que permanecia bem escondida atrás de uns papéis. Desdobrando-a com cuidado sorriu um pouco mais sinceramente ao ver o loiro de olhos azuis sorrindo abertamente com um braço em seu ombro e outro, aparentemente, segurando a câmera. Ele aparecia junto do loiro com cara de poucos amigos e os braços cruzados. A foto estava um pouco desenquadrada, já que fora o próprio Naruto quem a havia tirado...

Sem se dar conta, apertou a foto em suas mãos, mas sem desprender de vista da imagem. _"Logo vai se casar..." _Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto e colocando a foto sobre sua cabeça, muito próxima a sua testa. Permitiu-se soltar uma solitária lágrima de seus olhos. _"Logo vai se casar."_

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto caminhava até a porta de seu apartamento. Nunca pensou que voltar a ver Sasuke fosse tão fácil, se bem que, na realidade, sabia que estava enganando a si mesmo ao pensar naquilo. Sabia que havia sido tudo, menos fácil, mas preferia acreditar nisso. Suspirou cansadamente ao recordar a mentira do suposto casamento, por isso não gostava de mentiras, pois uma levava a outra, e assim consecutivamente e quando se dava conta estava nadando em um mar de mentiras, tantas... já que não podia distinguir o que era real e o que era mentira...tantas que já não sabia nem o porque havia começado a mentir...

**+-FB-+**

— _É um dobe... definitivamente não sei o que faria se não estivesse aqui para te ajudar.— dizia de maneira zombeteira enquanto caminhava junto com Naruto, quem tinha passado um braço sobre os ombros do moreno para se apoiar no maior. _

— _Acho que me matariam a golpes —começou a rir um pouco, mas quase de imediato se deteve ao sentir uma dolorosa pontado no estômago — auch...me dói...— sussurrou, seu rosto bronzeado se encontrava com alguns hematomas e rastros de sangue por seu corpo e rosto._

— _Claro que dói, três caras estavam praticamente te matando._

— _Eu sei...— Naruto sorriu sinceramente — mas pelo menos pude ajuda-la._

— _Santo Naruto, vou te chamar assim então...— falou sarcasticamente o moreno continuando a caminhar lentamente, já que o loiro se apoiava sobre ele e obviamente tinha todo o corpo dolorido._

_Há alguns minutos Naruto tinha saído para comprar algo e havia visto alguns caras seguindo uma garota, curioso e um pouco preocupado, os seguiu e ao ver como a assaltavam e, como se fosse pouco, também tentavam abusar dela, interceptou-os sumamente enraivecido, gritando aos quatro ventos..._

_Os homens começaram a golpeá-lo, no início havia sido fácil, mas depois de tudo três contra um, continuava a ser desvantajoso. Terminaram por derrubá-lo no chão e bater com cada vez mais força no garoto dos olhos azuis. Com poucas forças o loiro grito para que a moça corresse dali, posto que ela tentava deter os homens. De imediato a garota obedeceu e os homens enfurecidos começaram a bater com mais força, conseguindo com que o menor cuspisse sangue. _

_Por sorte Sasuke havia chegado, mas com Naruto no chão, era somente ele contra três, e duvidava que as coisas dessem certo. O característico som de uma patrulha fez com que os homens saíssem correndo, a polícia os seguiu prontamente parando apenas quando os alcançou. A moça se ofereceu para ajudar a levar o loiro até um hospital para que curassem suas feridas, oferta que fora negada. E agora se encontravam caminhando até a casa de Sasuke para que a família de Naruto não se inteirasse dos golpes._

— _Então te chamarei de Super Sasuke. — comentou com graça e os olhos azuis brilhando, mas novamente teve que deter o riso ao sentir uma forte dor no estômago._

— _É um dobe... não pode andar por aí fazendo-se de salvador, olha o que lhe aconteceu. E se da próxima vez não aparecer ninguém? — falou com um tom de raiva o maior._

— _Sim... eu sei...se chego a morrer, é capaz de se matar no dia seguinte...hahah...auch._

— _Cale-se usuratonkachi._

_Um rubor invadiu as bochechas do Uchiha, sabia que o loiro dizia de brincadeira, mas ainda assim não evitava que o seu corpo e mente o traíssem. Fez uma cara de perplexidade._

— _Mas é claro que não, Dobe! _

— _Como quiser, baka._

**+-FB-+**

Naruto voltou a suspirar sem dar-se conta de que ficara estático na metade do corredor. "Os melhores dias da minha vida... ou talvez a melhor mentira." Agachou um pouco a cabeça. "se Sasuke me fez viver uma mentira esse tempo todo... por que não posso fazer o mesmo? Ele também terá que viver uma mentira... a que eu criarei exclusivamente para ele." Levantou a cabeça, dessa vez um pouco mais decidido, e continuou caminhando até a porta, mas antes de poder tirar as chaves, esta se abriu.

— Uzumaki Naruto — um enraivecido loiro de rabo de cavalo se encontrava frente a ele a alguns passos de trás de um tranquilo Sai, que bebia um pouco de chá. — onde estava? E que história é essa de trabalho?

— Bom...eu...— antes que pudesse continuar, seu irmão o havia puxado pela gola de sua camisa, fazendo-o ir casa adentro. — etto...Deidara-niisan...— falou docemente tentando aplacar a fúria de seu irmão, que o seguia arrastando até o sofá.

— Comigo não funciona esse tonzinho de voz... assim que fale de uma vez.

O loiro menor suspirou e se acomodou um pouco ao ver como seu irmão o soltava e sentava frente a ele na pequena mesinha de centro. Enquanto isso, Sai permanecia na cadeira da cozinha os observando com atenção.

— Não acha que está exagerando, Deidara?

— Não, não acho, Sai. E você Naruto fale logo... — o loiro voltou a suspirar. Ia ser uma longa conversa, cheia de discussões, negações e restrições. Iria contar a verdade para os dois, de tudo o que pretendia fazer, pelo menos com eles seria sincero. "Não me importe o quanto custe... se terei mentira atrás de mentira..." A imagem do Uchiha veio em sua mente. "O farei sem remorsos."

**Fim do Capítulo dois.**

**Notas da tradutora:**

Olá.

Só queria deixar algumas observações... Eu dei uma pesquisada e achei uma foto do Naruto de óculos e com o cabelo um pouco maior, para mim continua lindo! Eu não sei vocês mas, toda vez que eu imagino o Naruto se vestindo me vem as roupas e o porte do Neal Caffrey de White Colar, simplesmente perfeito.

Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo. Qualquer erro ou correção a ser feita não hesitem em me falar!

Beijos


End file.
